Unexpected consequences
by Kougagurl666
Summary: 16 years after the war is over Harry's daughter attends hogwarts as a new student transfering in. She knows very little about the past and very little about her parents. What happens when she finds out that she has 2 dads? HD
1. Chapter 1

Hello there everyone! I do how own Harry Potter and co! I own Abby though!

Unexpected consequences

Ch. 1 a new student

Draco Malfoy was sitting at his desk reading a letter that had just arrived. There was to be a special student arriving sometime that day who wished to attend Hogwarts instead of the school she was currently at. Draco signed and set the letter down. This had been happening at least once every year. Someone from another school wanted to start at Hogwarts for one reason or another. Most of the time it was because they heard about one of the teachers there and wanted to be taught by him or her. There were a few that he found out only wanted to come there because of him.

He stood up and walked over to the window or his classroom and looked out. He watched a late own fly across the grounds and towards the castle. The term had only started a couple days ago so it wasn't going to be hard catching the new girl up with the rest of the class as it had been in the past. He really hoped that this was the last time the headmaster would let it happen though. The war was 16 years ago, and still there were people enticed by the minor details that it made his normally perfectly straight hair curl.

He watched as a figure walked across the grounds. He did not know who this girl was so he assumed that it was the new girl, and he had to go and greet her. He walked out of his classroom and down to the entrance hall. When he got there he saw that the girl standing there was older then normal. He walked up to her and offered a rare smile as he got closer. She smiled back and looked him dead in the eye. Suddenly he was assaulted by flashbacks of another set of eyes exactly like hers. They had belonged to Harry.

He got a better look and saw that if he didn't know better he would have thought she was a Weasley. She had long red hair that was pulled up into a little nub at the back of her head. She was covered in freckles and was wearing clothes that looked like they had seen better days.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am professor Malfoy. I will show you to the great hall where you will be sorted into a house. Your name is Abigail correct?"

She nodded and said, "I prefer just Abby though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," was his short response as he showed her the way to the great hall. They stepped into the hall and there were a lot more people in there then normal. Somehow the word had gotten around that there was a new student coming that day and they all decided to wait and see if they could be the first to glimpse her.

She was led down the center isle and up to the front of the hall where all the teachers were sitting. She already knew a couple of them. The one on the end was a good friend of her fathers, Remus Lupin. The one dead center was her own godmother, Hermione Granger. A couple of the others she could tell who they were by looking at them and thinking about the stories she has heard from her father.

She smiled slightly at the people she knew but made sure that no one else saw, she was not supposed to know any of them. She had just transferred from a small private school in America that she had attended for years. Her father didn't want her to have to put up with all the stuff he had to in school, simply because of a name. She didn't even use her real name; her dad was that paranoid.

She sat down on a small stool that was placed in front of her and closed her eyes as Malfoy placed the sorting hat on her head. The hat was silent for a long time and she finally heard a small voice in her head. "Well well well, what do we have here? The only daughter of out hero Harry Potter. But you don't want people to know that huh? That aside, I have to figure out where to place you. Hmm…. Well your father did mighty well for himself in Gryffindor and I'm sure you would to but I'm not sure that is the BEST place for you…."

Abby sat there and tried to stay calm. She had assumed that she would be put in Gryffindor, just like her father had. She hated to hear what he would say if she wasn't put in there.

The word, "SLYTHERIN" was said out loud for the rest of the hall to hear and the hat was pulled off of a shocked Abby's head. She stood up and walked over to the only table that was clapping, even if it wasn't all that friendly looking. She sat down and looked up at the head table to see that she was being watched by her godmother. She shrugged and was clearly confused as to how that happened.

Abby looked around at all the other people sitting around the table and smiled, she was going to make the best out of what she had.

------------------------

Well there is the first chapter. I know its kind of short and all that but I am just getting started. Please let me know if you want me to continue or not! Tell me if you think it's any good! I wanna know what you think! Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected consequences

Ch. 2 a new friend

Abby ate breakfast in silence while she watched and listened to the other people who were sitting around her. All she knew about this school was that it is for magical people and that of the four hoses that were there she was put into the one that her father would absolutely hate.

Of course he wouldn't make a big deal out of what house she was put in as long as she does what she is supposed to while she was there. Even if she was put into Slytherin…

She watched person after person get up and walk out of the room. She figured they were going to class but she had no idea where she was supposed to go… She looked around and saw that there were roughly a dozen people still in the hall and she hadn't eaten anything yet, she was so excited she wasn't hungry. A quick glance at the staff table showed that the only people still there were her godmother and that Malfoy professor that had showed her in. She got up and walked over to her godmother.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Abby as she got closer. "How are you today ms. Carter?"

"Dandy, where am I supposed to go now?"

Hermione glanced in the direction of Draco and said, "Well I'm not sure the exact schedule for you yet so you wont start classes until tomorrow. But I'm sure if you asked professor Malfoy very nicely he would show you where the Slytherin common room is since he is the head of that house."

Abby smiled and turned just enough to hide the fact that she was rolling her eyes and walked over to where Draco was sitting. She sighed and said to him, "I was told that you could show me where I am supposed to go. If you don't want to show me fine ill wander till I find it."

Draco looked up curiously and said, "Where am I showing you to?"

"Common room I think. She said that the schedule for me isn't ready yet for some reason."

Draco nodded and got up out of his chair. He walked around to the other side of the table and motioned for her to follow him. He walked out of the great hall and started making his way towards the dungeons.

"So the common room is in the dungeon?" Abby asked, stating the obvious. Draco just nodded. "Isn't it cold down there?"

Draco laughed and said, "You would think so but no not really. Not any more so then the rest of the school." He kept walking down through the dungeons and stopped at a blank space of wall. "Here it is, the password is 'pureblood.'"

As he said the password the wall opened up and showed a large room with green trimmings and black leather couches. "So what do you think?"

"It looks nice I guess. I wouldn't choose leather couches though. I don't allow any leather around me normally… it comes with the whole animal rights thing I'm into. I'm also a vegetarian so… leather seems kind of the same thing I am avoiding with that."

Abby had been walking around while she talked and she noticed that professor Malfoy looked shocked. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just haven't had anyone actually think about leather that much before is all."

Abby laughed but stopped fast and stuck her hand into her pocket. She pulled out what Draco knew was a cell phone but he didn't know how she got it to work inside the castle. She flipped it open and said, "Hello daddy… yea I did… well it's not what we expected… nope… Slytherin… I know that but there isn't anything I can do about it…"

Draco listened to her side of the conversation but noticed that she was doing all she could to get off the phone as fast as possible. When she hung up she said to him, "I'm sorry about that. It was my dad and he gets really crazy if I ignore a call from him."

"Was he upset about you being in Slytherin?"

"No not really. He said as long as I don't turn completely evil he's fine with it. He says that Slytherin has a bad rep but not everyone in it is bad." Abby stopped moving and turned to look at Draco. He just looked back.

"I was a Slytherin…" He said to her after a few minutes of silence. "I guess I wasn't completely evil. The one person I couldn't stand was Harry bloody Potter and he was a Gryffindor in the same year that I was."

Abby looked shocked. "You knew Harry Potter?" she asked. Draco nodded but he noticed that the way she said it wasn't like the rest of the people that did. She knew something about Harry… and he knew it.

"Yes I knew him. Do you?"

Abby looked away and laughed softly while she nodded. "Yea… I know him…" Draco could tell that there was more of a story there but he wasn't going to pry into it if she didn't want to share.

"Well if you do down those stairs," he said while he pointed to the right. "You will find a room that says 6th year girls on it. You will be put in there. Your stuff should be there already." Abby thanked him and went to her room, leaving a confused Draco behind.

The following morning Abby climbed out of bed and got ready to go to breakfast. She crept past the other girls in her room and took a quick shower. When she got to the great hall she saw that there were all of 6 people in there already. She was the only one from her house but there was one at the Gryffindor table three at Ravenclaw and two at the Hufflepuff.

She really didn't want to have to sit all by herself for breakfast and she knew that she was allowed to go sit at other tables so she walked over to the boy who was sitting alone at the Gryffindor table and sat down next to him. He turned to look at her and she stuck out her hand, "Hello. I'm Abby."

They shook hands and he told her that his name is Neville. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I kind of don't want to sit alone and well… you seem nicer then the people in my house."

Neville smiled and said, "No that's fine with me. I don't mind at all. I don't have many friends so there aren't many people I can introduce you too but whatever floats your boat."

Abby laughed and they started talking about anything and everything. She soon found out that Neville's father, also named Neville, was in school with her father and professor Malfoy. She also found out that he is in the same year that she is and a lot of the classes were Slytherin and Gryffindor that year so they would be able to see a lot of each other.

"This is awesome," Abby said, as she looked at the schedule that professor Malfoy had just handed her. Her first class was with Neville so she wouldn't have to get lost!

"What school did you go to before this one?" Neville asked her halfway to the charms classroom.

"Its called Chicago united. It is in America near Chicago, but I don't know if you know anything about where that is."

Neville looked confused. "I haven't heard of that school. Is it a new wizarding school?"

Abby laughed and said, "It's not a wizarding school…"

---------

I'm sorry it took so long. I had this done a few days ago but for some reason the site wouldnt let me upload it to post it. Sorry! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected consequences

Ch. 3 quidditch

The next few days went by pretty uneventful for Abby. She met a few other people that were in other houses and continued to avoid the ones in her own. The only person she really talked to was Neville and she was quickly finding out that he is a very good friend.

After she had been at school for about 2 weeks she got a letter from her father. It was simple and to the point, "_I hope you are keeping up with your end of the bargain as I have been, you are not to remove the spells at any time. Remember that I know when you remove them. I will not permit it any more."_

Abby signed and put the letter down. There wasn't even any kind of closing at the bottom of it. She was reminded to hide who she really is and not to let any of her friends know her real name or what she really looks like. She did feel a little bit guilty about taking off the spell at night for a while a few days ago. She had promised her father that she would not take it off in any circumstance.

She looked around at the people sitting around her. That morning when she woke up she had been the first one in the great hall and Hedwig had been there waiting for her. She thanked the family pet but was not exactly happy to hear from her father, she never was.

There were now a few people who were sitting around the table with her but she didn't even know who they were. One of them was a girl that she knew is in her year and her house but she had no clue what her name is. There were a few other boys sitting farther down the table talking about the upcoming quidditch tryouts.

She had heard her father talk about quidditch before to a few people but she never played it before. She knew that her father had been on the team in his school years but she didn't know if he had been any good or not.

A sudden thought struck her and she grabbed her bag while she stood up and made her way out the door. When she got out the door she stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone who could help her out at all. She went up to one of the paintings on the wall and asked for directions like she had learned to do pretty quickly after she got here.

Following the directions of the old man whose painting had been hanging outside of the great hall she soon found herself in the trophy room. She started doing some quick math in her head and found what she was looking for pretty quickly.

Her fathers name was written in little gold letters for the quidditch cup for one of the years that he had attended school. A little more math told her that is was his third year. She also saw his name again a few years later. That was all she needed to see, she was going to try out for the quidditch team. All she had to do was get a broom somehow.

20 minutes later Abby was sitting in the great hall again but this time she had Neville sitting next to her. The two of them were contemplating how to get her a broom that she could practice on and try out with. Neville came up with the idea to ask Professor Malfoy if she could borrow his.

"I know he has one in his office I've seen it. I had a detention with him once because of some unfinished homework and it was sitting there as if he had been riding it earlier that day. I think it's a Nimbus 2001 but I could be wrong. You do know that that broom is the second best in the world? The only one better is the fire bolt! NO one has been able to come up with any way to improve it since the Firebolt came out years ago…"

Neville went on and on about the Firebolt and all the different brooms that were possible. Abby had a pouch with some coins in it but she didn't think they would be enough for any good broom.

"Ok Neville…. Neville… NEVILLE!" Abby had to get his attention before he talked himself into a pit. "I will ask Professor Malfoy and if I cant borrow his just until tryouts in 2 days then I will think of something else."

Abby stood up and started walking away but was stopped by Neville's strange look. "What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To ask if I can borrow the broom…"

"Now?"

"Yes now, is there a problem with that?"

"Well no I just don't think he would like you coming to his room this early."

"Well I don't care. He's probably up so I am going to go now, good bye."

Abby walked out of the great hall and down to the dungeons where Professor Malfoy had his office. She stopped outside of the office and listened for a minute to make sure he was awake before she knocked.

The door opened and a surprised looking Malfoy was standing in front of her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her with a look of concern.

"Well no not really but I wanted to ask you something…"

She was let inside and Malfoy went back to where he had been sitting behind his desk grading papers and waited for her to ask him.

"Well… I wanted to know if I could borrow your broom to practice."

Malfoy was shocked at her boldness and considered it for a minute. This year the team needed a seeker and one other person trying out made things that much better, there was a possibility that she had talent…

"I am going to overlook the fact that none of the students are supposed to know that I have a broom and ask you what happens if you make the team? Will you have a broom of your own?"

Abby looked a little embarrassed and said, "I think my dad will get me one. He loved to play when he was here so he might have one from his time that I can us until he can get a better one."

"Are you SURE your father would buy you a broom if you made the team? They tend to be really expensive…"

"Yes I'm sure." Abby didn't want to say anything that would mess up her chances of trying to fly a little bit. She didn't think that she would make the team but she just wanted to say she had tried.

"And if somehow you destroy my broom?"

"I will get you a new one sir. No questions asked."

Malfoy thought about it for a minute. Abby had shown a great deal of responsibility with everything in class so far… so he knew she would take care of his broom. "Alright, you can borrow it. If you mess it up I expect payment."

Later that day Abby was out on the quidditch field with Neville trying to figure out how to fly. "You have NEVER been on a broom before and you want to try out for the quidditch team in 2 days? How do you know you will be any good?"

"I've just got a feeling is all… I have to try."

"OK then. I have only flown a couple times so I'm no genius in the air but I can tell you the basics."

Abby was not listening to Neville one bit. He kept going on and on about the right grip so you don't fall off of the broom and how to steer it. He looked up at Abby and saw that she was not next to him any more. He looked around and tried to find out where she was but didn't see her.

He heard her giggle from… the air? He looked up and sure enough she was sitting on the broom as if she had done it a million times and was completely comfortable with being 20 feet above ground.

"Hey you better not hurt yourself!"

"I wont!" She was then flying around the pitch, weaving her way through the goal posts and suddenly diving straight towards the ground. Neville looked as if he was going to faint but then she pulled out of the dive in enough time to not hit and was close enough to the ground that she could stick her hand out and she could touch the grass.

Abby laughed and swooped a couple more times before landing next to Neville again.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I have no idea…"

Two days later Abby was standing on the quidditch pitch with a dozen other Slytherins who wanted to try out. The captain, Mariah, started out by asking how long everyone had been flying.

"One person said, "13 years." Another "4 years" and then Abby "3 days…ok 2"

Mariah raised an eyebrow and looked at Abby like she wanted to get her done and gone. "Ok you do first. I wasn't to see you in action. I am going to release the snitch right in front of you and you have to follow it and catch it as fast as you can. Got it?"

Abby smiled and nodded. She glanced at professor Malfoy, who was standing not to far away supervising, and saw that he looked pissed. 'Maybe I should have mentioned to him that I hadn't ever used a broom before…' she thought as she watched Mariah take out the snitch.

Mariah smirked and threw the snitch so that Abby could take off after is. Abby's skills rivaled those of the greatest seeker of all time, Harry Potter, and she found and caught the snitch within about 30 seconds of having it released.

"That was an easy one. Test her the right way next time!" one of the boys yelled. Abby glared but agreed to be tested again.

This time she had to stand with her back to the field and wait a full minute before turning around, mounting, and searching for the snitch. Abby was soon swooping through the sky again, searching for the snitch. She was moving so fast that no one knew how she could be looking while she flew. She did one last swoop and landed on the ground by the rest of the people there.

"Give up already?" Mariah asked. Abby shook her head and held out her hand. She had found the snitch. "That took her… 53 seconds. Who wants to go next?"

The quidditch tryouts took another hour or so to complete and by the end of it Abby had been chosen as the next seeker for Slytherin.

Abby was on her way back to her common room when professor Malfoy showed up behind her suddenly. "So why didn't you mention that you had never done anything on a broom before when you asked to borrow mine?"

Abby shrugged, "I didn't think you would loan it to me if I had."

"You're probably right…"

A few simple good byes and congratulations later Abby was in her common room. She looked around and saw that there was no one else there. She ran up to her dorm and checked there too, no one.

She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed quickly and after it rung twice a familiar voice answered the other side.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daddy, its me. How you doing?"

"Pretty good how about yourself?" Abby laughed. It was formal answer but she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm great. Guess what I did today!"

A few seconds of silence and she heard, "I don't know. I'm no good at guessing games. Why don't you just tell me?"

"I tried out for the quidditch team!"

"Really? How did that go?"

"I am officially the new seeker for Slytherin house."

Her father was thrilled to put it lightly. She knew he would be. They spent the next hour talking about quidditch and school and everything in between.

"So did you make any friends since we last talked?"

"Only this one guy named Neville… He's pretty cool. He says that his dad went to school with you."

"Yea, I knew a Neville. I have one more question. Where did you get a broom from?"

Abby hesitated and said, "well Professor Malfoy let me borrow his for tryouts but I need to get one of my own… I can't use his all season…"

Harry laughed. "He actually let you touch his precious broom? Well no worries… I have one that you can borrow. If you decide that you really don't want to use it then I will get you a new one but I must say that there is nothing wrong with it."

"Thanks daddy! I am really happy I made the team… I was worried that I would suck."

"Of course you wouldn't suck. You ARE the daughter of Harry Potter after all."

----------------

SO how did you like that chapter? I am sorry to say that I am going on vacation a week from today and I probably will not be able to update before then... I am going to florida for a week with my brother and sister in law so I will not be able to do any writing while I am gone either... I really am sorry! I promise to work real hard when I get back to update as fast as I can!

SO now that you know, PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected consequences

Ch. 4 Firebolt

Monday morning Abby was sitting at the Slytherin table looking over some notes that she needed to know for a class later that day. She was not paying attention to anything around her until she censed someone watching her. She looked up and saw that a lot of people at her table were watching her. She looked around and noticed that a large parcel was in front of her that she had not noticed before.

'Where the hell did that come from?' she wondered as she opened the card that was sitting on top.

_Deal "Abby"_

_I want you to use this. It never let me down in all the years I had it._

_Love Dad_

Slowly she put the card down. She looked around again and noticed that everyone, including the teachers, was looking at her. Slowly she unwrapped the package, praying that what she thought was inside really was in it.

A few seconds later a beautiful broom, the Firebolt, laid on the table.

Abby smiled and grabbed the broom. She walked out of the hall and went to the quidditch pitch. She spent the next 10 minutes zooming around the pitch on her new Firebolt.

----------------------------------------

The morning of Halloween Abby found herself running late to her first class of the day; and every one after that. NO matter what she did she managed to forget something and have to run back to the dorm to get it. She rushed to her Potions class and ended up being 5 minutes late anyway.

"Ms. Carter, do you care to explain what made you so late?"

"I forgot my phone." Abby said softly… She sat down and started to take out her potions ingredients.

"Your phone?" Abby just nodded and started brewing her potion. A few minutes later professor Malfoy was standing next to her. "Since your phone was so important why don't you let me see it?" Abby froze and looked at him but handed it over.

"Well … let's see what you have in here Ms. Carter…" Malfoy said as he walked to the front of the room and started pressing buttons on the phone. Abby just kept working on her potion.

Malfoy started going through the phone and looked at some of the numbers and pictures that were stored in it. "Well… I see you know Mr. Potter better then you let on." He said in a mocking voice as he turned the phone around for everyone to see the picture that was on the screen. It was Abby sitting next to Harry and giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"What a scandal… your not even of age yet… and you being that friendly with Mr. Potter…"

Abby ignored him and kept working on her potion. He, of course, didn't know that the picture had been taken at her fathers last birthday and she had given him the kiss right after he opened her gift to him. Remus had taken it…

A half hour later Malfoy was still talking about the picture and Abby was starting to get angry. "Would you just SHUT UP!" she yelled. At the exact same moment she lost control of her magic and the potion in front of her exploded.

The potion splattered all over the classroom. People were covered in it but no one was hurt, expect Abby. She screamed and started clawing at her eyes. Professor Malfoy ran over to her and held her head so that he could mutter a quick cleaning spell and clean out her eyes.

For reasons that he did not know, the spell didn't work. "Abby, do you wear contacts?" he asked her when she calmed down enough to listen. She still had her eyes clenched shut and was not moving much. She nodded. "You need to take them out. Sometimes they absorb the potion and it wont go away until you take them out."

Abby nodded again and started rubbing her eyes frantically. She opened one of them and pulled out the small contact. Malfoy stuck out his hand and she put it in his palm. She did the same thing with the other eye and started to blink over and over, trying to get the pain to go away.

"Better?" professor Malfoy asked her and she nodded. When she looked up at him he did not move. Her eyes, so brilliantly green and friendly before, were not a deep silvery gray color. They looked exactly like his eyes.

Before he could comment on them the bell rang and everyone in the class ran out the door as fast as he or she could. Abby was the only student left in the room when professor Malfoy was finally able to ask her about her eyes.

"So why do you wear contacts? Just to change your eye shape and color?" he asked her, now noticing that they were not as round as normally.

"Basically yea. My dad doesn't want anyone to be able to tell who I'm related to so I have to change a couple small things"

Malfoy just nodded and walked up to his desk. Abby followed…

"Professor, do you think I can have my phone back?" she asked him quietly.

Malfoy opened his mouth to answer but just as he did the phone started to vibrate. He looked at Abby and then looked at the phone and picked it up to answer it.

"Hello… no this is not Abby… well who are you… I'm her teacher… well she's not supposed to have a phone during class… I am aware of that but she still had it during class… who is this anyway?"

A few seconds later is was clear that the person on the other end of the line was not going to answer any more questions so professor Malfoy hung up the phone. He looked at Abby and handed it back to her.

"If you ever bring it to class again, please make sure it's off. I wont complain if you have it on you but if it makes you late or disrupts class I will have to give you a detention. Now go, before you miss dinner."

Abby nodded and took the phone before running as fast as she could to the great hall.

--------------------------------

Harry Potter was pacing his study waiting for the next few minutes to go by. He had felt the flux in power when Abby removed her contacts and he needed to know what was going on with her. He checked his watch again and saw that her class should be over and that it was safe to call.

He quickly dialed her number but was surprised when it was not her that answered…

"Your not Abby… who the hell is this… doesn't matter, why did you answer her phone… and that gives you the right to answer her phone why… but its after class, she can use it now if she wants to… it doesn't matter who I am."

Harry was not having a very useful conversation with whoever was on the other end. He heard the line go dead and decided to write her a letter just in case she didn't get the phone back. He sent the letter and thought, 'that sure sounded a lot like Draco…'

----------------------

Well did you like it?? I hope you did!! im sorry it took so long to write.. been busy with all kinds of crap. I want reviews!!! If I dont have at least 5 reviews I will not update!! I am stubborn so I will wait till I have all 5 of them!!


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Consequences

Ch. 5 into the chamber

After the incident with professor Malfoy Abby decided that she had to make sure no one else noticed her eyes. She had noticed, for the first time, that her eyes looked almost exactly like his.

She walked through the doors to the great hall and looked around to find Neville at his table. She spotted him talking to a few other friends and walked over to him. The other people he was sitting near looked at her and stopped talking, but she ignored them and talked to Neville.

"Neville can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked with a small smile. He nodded and followed her to a part of the table that was not as crowded as the rest so they would not be overheard. "Your father went to school with Harry Potter right?" Neville nodded. "So that also means that he went to school with professor Malfoy…"

"Yea, he has mentioned him a few times but I've never really asked to much about him. Why?"

Abby hesitated for a minute and said, "I need you to ask him something for me. But he can't know it's from me ok?"

"Sure, but why?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"I can't say why. But I need you to ask him if professor Malfoy is… gay"

Neville sat shocked and stared at Abby. He knew there was a reason behind this but wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. He walked back to where he had been sitting before and came back with a quill and a sheet of parchment.

"Ok so what should this say?" He asked Abby and she smiled while telling him what to write. 10 minutes later it was finished and sent away with one of the schools owls. Before they went their separate ways Abby asked, "we still meeting tonight to carry out the plan?" Neville looked nervous but nodded, "11."

Later that night the two of them were standing in front of the great hall waiting for a couple other people to show up.

When they all showed up Abby got everyone's attention. "Hey listen!" she yelled and everyone shut up really fast. "Now I want to with you all a happy Halloween. How many of you actually know where and what we are planning for today?"

She looked around and saw 2 people raise their hands.

There were only 4 standing there.

Abby laughed and continued, "We are going to try to get into… the chamber of secrets!" 2 of the 4 people decided that they did not want to be involved in the expedition and went back to their dorms but the rest continued on their way.

The other two people that were going with Neville and Abby were both in Gryffindor. One was a 5th year named Jessica and the other was a 5th year named Ryan. Both of them were good friends with Neville and overheard him talking to Abby about it and wanted to go along with. Abby, of course, had no objections.

The 4 of them went up stairs and to the girl's bathroom where it had been rumored the entrance was. "It is true that Harry Potter found it in here?" Jessica asked as they went through the door and started looking around.

"I don't believe it," Ryan said but he was looting anyway. Abby laughed, she knew exactly where the entrance was but she didn't want to seem like she did so she pretended to look around for a while.

Earlier in the week she had worked up the courage to ask her father about the chamber of secrets. It didn't take him long to figure out what she was getting at. He told her that if she gets caught that he was not going to get her out of trouble, and he expected a phone call in the morning before noon. If he didn't get one he was going to tell her godmother about it and have a search party sent.

Abby laughed to herself and went over to the sink where she knew the entrance was. She laughed softly as she watched the other three people crawling around on the floor looking for any way to open a door. She leaned against the sink and ran her fingers over the small snake that was inscribed on the side of the tap. Neville looked at her and she put one finger over her mouth and said "shhh" before she started talking in hisses.

"Open up," she said, just like her dad had told her to. She took a step away from the sink and waited for it to fall into the floor and open the entrance to the chamber. She turned and looked at the other three people there and smirked. They all got up and walked over to where she was standing. The 4 of them looked down the large hole that had just formed in the floor of the room.

"So… who goes first?" Ryan asked with a shaky voice. The other three just looked at each other but Abby smirked again and jumped in. "Well… I guess that's solved…" The other three followed shortly after.

Abby was standing on the bottom on the long slide that had brought her into the chamber, just as her father had said it would. She looked around and saw all the old bones that were littering the ground. A closer look told her something was not quite right… 'Dad said it was his second year… that was what? 20 years ago? Why do these still look fresh?' She inspected a small skeleton that still had small amounts of flesh clinging to it.

A few seconds later Neville flew off of the bottom of the slide and Ryan followed close behind, followed be Jessica.

"Took ya long enough."

The three new arrivals looked at Abby with a shy look on their faces but didn't respond. Abby led the way through the tunnels at a slow pace. There may not be a basilisk down there any more but there is no way to tell what there actually was down there.

"How the hell do we get past that?" Jessica asked when they came to a spot where it looked like the whole tunnel had caved in. Abby thought for a second about what her dad had told her.

'When Ron and I were in there part of the tunnel caved in. Ron managed to make a whole large enough to get through in the corner. You have to look for it though, top right corner.'

Abby went up to the pile of rubble and followed it over to the right side. She started to climb the rubble to check for the whole. Maybe it had filled in somehow. She climbed and looked around a particularly large bounder and saw that there was a big hole, one that was large enough for them to easily get through.

"Come on guys I found a way!" she yelled back as she climbed through the hole. The other side of the whole had a large black door with silver snakes around the edges.

"How do we get through that?" Neville asked. This whole trip was creeping him out and he just wanted to go back. Abby glared at him as if reading his thoughts and walked over to the door. She looked at the snakes and saw that they looked a lot like the one that was carved into the tap back in the bathroom. She looked back at the other three and saw that they were watching her closely. She turned around and concentrated. She hissed, "Open up." And one of the snakes started to move. It traveled around the edge of the door and back to where it started.

"How did you know how to speak in parseltongue?"

Abby looked over at Jessica and just smiled. Keeping her secret to herself. The truth is that she could easily speak the snake language, not a surprise really seeing as who her father is. They don't know that however… and telling them that her father knows would lead to many more questions…

She pushed on the large door and it swung open without much effort. 'Strange,' she thought, 'shouldn't it be real rusty and hard to move?' She stepped into the next room and stopped. There was a large corpse still lying on the ground at the other end of the chamber and the air smelled horrible.

She covered her mouth and nose with her hand and moved further inside so that the others could follow her in. "Crap it stinks," Neville muttered as he pulled out his wand. He said an incantation and the air slowly cleared up and became more tolerable.

"How did you know that spell?" Abby asked him.

"When you grow up with my dad you learn lots of spells to clear the air. He's bad at well… everything. The house tends to stink a lot."

Abby laughed and nodded, she could see how that would happen. She walked over towards the corpse that was there. 'It's been years, why isn't this gone?' she thought as she walked around it and looked at it closer. Its eyes were slightly open and it looked creepy, almost as if it could come back to life. She shook her head and told herself that she was being stupid, it was dead, had been for a long time.

Abby looked up and saw that the other three people were walking to the small tunnels that she could see on the edges of the room. They turned back to see if she was going to come and she shook her head and moved in the other direction. She walked around to the other side of the basilisk and froze.

The side on the back was completely gone. There were little worm looking creatures wiggling around inside what was left. 'Just maggots… I hope'

She looked closer and saw that there were large bit marks showing on the bones that were sticking out at odd angles. "What the hell?"

Abby was confused, she looked around and tried to see what could possibly be big enough to possibly make teeth marks that were that large. Part of the dead basilisk was in a large pool of water and she walked up to it slowly. She looked down and saw that something large was moving in the water, and it was getting larger.

"NEVILLE! JESSICA! RYAN! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

They heard her and came running, "what's going on?" Neville asked and he heard a splash of water. She saw Abby running and turned to run but froze when he saw what was behind her.

It was another Basilisk. Not as large as the dead one but still large enough to eat any of them in one gulp.

--------------------

WELL since you people were so generous with reviews I decided to get to work! I hope you like this chapter too! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I want at least 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Unexpected consequences

Ch. 6 secrets

Abby ran and tried to get the other three to move so that they would not be eaten alive. "Neville help me!" she screamed so that Jessica and Ryan would start moving. Neville grabbed Jessica's arm and started dragging her towards the door while Abby did the same for Ryan.

A few seconds later Ryan and Jessica suddenly realized that they could walk on their own and went to the exit easily. When they all got there Abby ushered them all through the door and then stopped.

She looked at the door and saw that it swung inward, if they all went through it there would be no way to close it. NO way to close it means that they would just be chased further and further until they were trapped.

Abby stuck her hand in her pocked and pulled out her phone. She threw it to Neville and said "call my dad" before turning around and going back into the chamber where the basilisk was. She closed the door and heard it lock itself. The others were safe, that's all that mattered.

She turned around and saw that the basilisk was watching her. She had also read that they petrify people so she knew she had to avoid its eyes at all costs if she wanted to have any chance of getting out of there alive.

She ran in random directions trying to throw off the basilisk. It was pretty large and was not goon at turning quickly. She had him on the run for a few minutes but before long she was getting tired and could not keep up that pace any more. Unfortunately a pace that was any slower was to slow.

She tried to turn a corner when she was suddenly thrown to the ground by a strong attack from the tail of the basilisk. She hit the ground with a thud and was not fast enough to move before the basilisk grabbed the back of her shirt with its fangs.

Unfortunately, it grabbed more then her shirt. She screamed as she felt one large fang cut open the skin all the way down her back. Not only was her back throbbing with pain, she could feel a transformation coming on.

She managed to catch a glimpse of the necklace that she always wore falling before she was tossed in the other direction and hit the ground hard. She lay there and waited for the transformation to end before trying to move.

Suddenly the girl was completely different. She was a little bit taller and her skin was so pale that she could have been mistaken for a corpse. Her hair shrunk and was suddenly a platinum blonde instead of the red that she had grown accustomed to. Her eyes were also back to their normal color, a light silvery blue.

She lay there panting for a second to long. The large basilisk grabbed her again and flipped her into the air. When it let go Abby managed to grab hold of one of the teeth and flip herself up onto the top of its head. The beast flailed and she held on with all of her strength. She held on as long as she could; doing her best to ignore the pain in her back. Before long she had lost a lot of blood, and was not able to hold on any more. The beast threw her to the other side of the room and she landed in the water that surrounded the statue there.

She shut her eyes tightly and tried to ignore the fact that she could feel blood seeping out of her back and into the water surrounding her. She stayed completely still and waited to see which direction she was supposed to swim. When she was thrown into the water she flipped over a few times and was not sure which way was up but she knew that if she waited she would start drifting upwards and know where to go.

Before she got to fully figure out which way to go she felt a sharp pain in her foot. Without thinking she opened her eyes and saw, through all of the blood, another basilisk in the water. Though this one was only about a foot long. She started to swim towards the top and when she did the blood moved just enough for her to see the bottom of the chasm. There she saw about 100 more basilisks' wiggling around and starting to swim towards her.

She kicked real hard and dislodged the basilisk that was attacked to her foot and swam. She got to the top and managed to pull herself out of the water. She stayed there for a few seconds; trying to catch her breath while she watched the water drip off of her hair. She looked up and could see that the basilisk was close by. She tried to move but her body was not working like it should have.

She rolled over to avoid the large mouth of the basilisk and when she did she had a clear view of the entrance to the chamber. She saw her father, Harry Potter, running towards her.

She rolled over again and saw Harry shoot spells at the basilisk. It turned to face Harry instead of Abby so she did her best to stand up and get away from the water. She took a few steps and stumbled but before she hit the ground she was caught by two strong arms and pulled back up to her feet. She looked at who it was and saw Draco Malfoy standing next to her.

She mumbled something that sounded like "oh shit," and looked around the chamber for new necklace. She spotted it not to far away and tried to go get it but professor Malfoy stopped her before she got far.

"What do you think you are doing? The door is the other direction!"

"I have to get my necklace!"

"What? No you don't its just a stupid necklace!"

"I DO have to get it let me go!" Abby yelled at him. She pushed him back and she went to get her necklace. She stumbled right as she got to the necklace and had to stop and catch her breath again. She picked up the necklace and looked around to see how everyone was doing.

Her father was fairing well against the basilisk. His years of training against different beasts were coming in handy right now. He had the beast blinded and covered in small cute; it was only a matter of time before he finished it off. Draco was standing not to far away, watching her. She knew how strange it much look to him; a different person completely without a necklace.

Abby tied the cord of the necklace so that she could slip it back on again. She looked at Malfoy one last time before placing it over her head. She braced herself against he transformation. With all of her injuries this one hurt like hell. Her hair grew longer and returned too red and her skin darkened slightly while her eyes turned back into the piercing green.

She tried to stand up again to walk back towards Malfoy but she didn't get far. She took a step and everything went black.

A few hours later she woke and groaned. Her back was killing her and the early morning light coming through the window of the hospital wing was blinding her.

"Lilly you ok?" she heard coming from a figure to her right. She turned her head and saw that her father was sitting there; tear stains on his face. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm sorry daddy, the necklace fell off when I was down there but I got it back on." She knew it was safe to talk about the necklace now. Her father had called her Lilly. They were completely alone.

Harry shook his head, "it's ok I don't care. It wasn't your fault."

"But professor Malfoy saw me without it on."

Harry just shook his head again and didn't say anything. That's when Lilly noticed that she felt a little strange. She looked at a mirror that was hanging on the wall and saw that she was as herself right now. She looked back at her father and saw that he was watching her.

"I took it off of you because it was irritating the wound on your back. It went all the way up to your neck."

Lilly nodded and didn't say anything. She knew it must have been serious if her father had taken off the necklace. "Has anyone been in here? Did anyone see me like this?"

Harry nodded slightly. "Malfoy came back to check on you. And your friend Neville came with when we first dropped you off so he saw but that's all."

"So he called you then? Neville I mean."

"Yes he did. He said that you were in the chamber with a basilisk. I came as fast as I could." Harry stopped and chuckled a little bit, "He was really surprised that it was me that showed up. I don't think he realized that you are my daughter. Honestly I think he thought that I was just called in to help. Though he knows the truth now…"

Lilly laughed and smiled. "How am I still alive? I should have been petrified and poisoned and so many other things while I was down there. Or was that not a basilisk?"

"I don't know… I'm pretty sure it was a basilisk but its strange I will admit. There are a few people down there figuring everything out."

"In the water too?"

Harry looked at with a strange expression; clearly saying that he had to idea what she was talking about.

"In the water; there were a lot of really small ones…"

Harry was shocked at this news and promised that he would pass it on to the people working in the chamber. "Now you need to get some sleep Lilly. Don't worry I won't leave until much later."

Lilly nodded and closed her eyes before letting the darkness overcome her for a little longer.

She woke up to two people arguing. She knew one of them was her father; she had heard him argue with people way too much to ever think that she would mistake his voice. It took a minute before she noticed that the other voice was on professor Malfoy.

"Then why does she look like the Weaslette so much with that necklace on?" Malfoy yelled.

"I don't know what you are talking about Malfoy. She doesn't look like Ginny at all."

"Bull shit, she looks exactly like her."

"You don't know the half on it Malfoy; just drop it."

"I will NOT drop it. I don't believe you actually did cheat on me with that whore!"

Lilly was shocked to head this. Weaslette…Ginny… Aunt Ginny? She knew that something was wrong here. Aunt Ginny had been dead for a long time. That and it was shocking to find out that her father had gone out with her professor.

"I didn't cheat on you! I told you that a million times! You don't know the half of what happened back then!"

"How can you say that to me? There is a girl here that you claim as your daughter that looks exactly like the whore. How can she not be her daughter?"

When Harry responded his voice was shaky and uncertain, "She's not Ginny's daughter; she's yours."

The silence that followed was sickening. After a minute she heard a set of footsteps retreating towards the door. The door slammed and the remaining person collapsed into the chair that was sitting near the bed.

Lilly decided that now would be a good time to make the alertness known. She sat up and whispered, "Daddy?"

Harry looked up and looked at her with tears streaming down his face. "How much did you hear?" he asked softly.

"Enough…"

Harry got up and walked over to the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and sobbed.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I have been real busy with school and all kinds of stuff. Not to mention I was having total writers block. I think this chapter is not all that great; I might go back and fix it later but you never know. SO again SORRY!! There will be more explanation about the past in the next chapter don't worry. REVIEW!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Unexpected Consequences

Ch. 7 Another Dad?

One week after the incident in the chamber of secrets Abby was let out of the hospital. She walked back down to her dormitory and thought about all the new information she had learned in the last few days.

First off she found out that she didn't have a mom at all. In reality, she had two dads. Exactly how that worked she still wasn't sure. Harry had told her that it happened because of a potion that he was slipped but he didn't know any of the details about it, he never bothered to figure it out.

The second thing she learned was that her potions professor is her other father. She wasn't sure how she felt about that just yet. She was still trying to digest it information before she decided on if it was good or bad. Though based on the way her two fathers fought all the time it was probably going to be bad.

Abby sighed and sat down on her bed. Tomorrow she would have to see professor Malfoy in class. 'I wonder how that will go over,' she thought to herself as she lay down on the blankets. She pulled out her cell phone and saw that there were already 3 messages from her father. Instead of listening to them she deleted them and put her phone away.

Earlier that day, when her father finally left, the two of them had been talking about life and love and all kinds of random stuff in between. In the middle of their conversation she had asked her father if he's seen Professor Malfoy since the morning that they had the fight and he was told that he had a child. The rest of their conversation had been about how the two of them got together and how the two of them broke up. He told her that he always loved Draco, but he never answered her question.

She took that as a no.

'I wonder if I should go talk to professor Malfoy before I see him tomorrow. Would it be a little less strange if they weren't in front of a whole class full of students?

Abby rolled over and pulled out her map and looked to see if anyone was out and about. She scanned the map and saw that Professor Malfoy was sitting next to the lake and she decided to go and talk to him.

She grabbed her invisibility cloak and ran out the door of her dorm. When she got to the hallway right outside the common room she slipped the cloak on. She walked quickly down the hall and out the door of the school. As soon as she got outside she could see where Malfoy was sitting. He was sitting and staring at the water, not moving at all. She walked up to him, still hidden under the cloak, and saw that he was sitting there crying.

"Professor are you ok?" she asked quietly as she pulled off the cloak.

Malfoy jumped up and pulled out his wand, but when he saw who is was he lowered it quickly. "Abby what are you doing out here?"

"You looked like you could use some company, so I came out side," she replied shyly. He just looked at her and she smiled back. She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees up to her chin. A few seconds later Malfoy sat down next to her, but neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"What did he tell you about your relationship?" Malfoy asked quietly.

Abby thought about it for a minute and said softly, " well… not all that much. He told me that the two of you had been together. That you got together after a Halloween party in your 7th year and that there was a misunderstanding that made you split up. He wouldn't even tell me what the misunderstanding was."

Malfoy sat there and stared at the water for a few minutes, remembering what happened when the two of them had finally figured out that they weren't enemies.

_A 17-year-old Draco was walking down the hallway, and trying to avoid getting caught by any of the professors that he knew were patrolling the halls at the late time. It was Halloween and he was trying his best to go to sleep after a large party but he could not do it so he opted for going to the kitchens and finding a small snack. _

_He turned a corner and was instantly knocked off of his feet and onto the floor. He groaned and looked around to see what he ran into but could see nothing._ "_What the fuck?" he said to himself softly. _

_What he saw next he did not expect. He was staring at an empty space not to far from him when suddenly it was filled with none other then Harry Potter. He stood there in tight pants and a shirt that was way to large for him. His hair was messy and his face was a deep red. He was drunk. _

_"Potter? What are you doing out here?" Draco asked him as he got up and walked over to the boy standing there. _

_"Getting some food, same as you I'm guessing." _

_Draco stood there and looked at him for a minute before deciding that he was not going to let Potter walk back to the room by himself. The last thing he needed was for something to happen to Potter and have him be that last one to have seen him. _

_"Come on Potter I'm going to walk you back to your dorm," Draco said in a way that left no room for questioning. Half way up to the tower Harry stumbled and fell to the ground. He sat there for a minute laughing, and he wasn't paying attention to exactly what he was doing. _

_When he calmed down he shook his head and moved a little bit so that he could lean up against the wall. "Draco, why don't you sit with me for a minute? I need to rest real quick." _

_Draco really didn't want to sit down with him but he did anyway. The two of them sat there for a lot longer then either of them had thought would be possible. Before they knew it the sun was raising and they both had to run off in opposite directions so that they could get to their dorm with enough time to have a quick shower and get ready for class. _

_Draco went back to him dorm and sat down on his bed. He thought about how much Harry told him about his life while he was drunk. And how great of a person he was when he eventually sobered up. _

_The two of them were never enemies again _

Slowly Draco said, "When Harry and I first stopped fighting it was the strangest thing that had ever happened to me. And yet, it was the best thing at the same time."

Abby sat and smiled at him. "Do you still love him?" she asked quietly. Draco just looked at her for a minute and shrugged.

"I don't really know. I don't hate him, and I could see myself falling for him again, but I don't think it will ever happen."

"Why wouldn't it?"

Draco sighed, but he did not answer. Abby knew she would not get any more from him about it.

Just as she was about to get up and leave him alone she heard him say, "I hate him." Abby looked at him and waited for him to continue. "How could he not tell me that I had a daughter? Why would he not tell me way back then?" He turned to her, tears in his eyes, and said, " I would have been a part of your life if I knew you existed."

Abby just smiled and hugged him. "I know you would have, but daddy was just scared. The longer he waited the harder it was to tell you. He never said it but I know that's why he didn't say anything. I didn't even know until the same moment you found out."

The two of them sat there for a while longer. Eventually it got to dark for them to stay, and it got so cold that Abby thought she was going to lose her fingers. They got up and walked back to the castle together. Malfoy walked her to her dorm to make sure that no one stopped her on the way.

He turned to leave and she said, "Professor?"

"What is it Abby?"

"…Never mind"

Abby turned and walked into her dorm and back up to her bed. She crawled into the sheets and fell asleep quickly.

Draco, however, could not sleep very well. He tossed and turned for an hour or so before getting up and walking over to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Flu powder and threw it into the flame. He stepped inside the flame and yelled "Godric's hollow"

When Draco stopped spinning he was staring at the perfectly designed living room of Harry Potter. He stood there for a minute and looked around the room. He remembered coming here with Harry a long time ago. When he was here last the place was a wreck. Nobody had been living in it for years, and a lot of it was blown up from the last visitor that had been there.

He knew where the bedroom was and he slowly made his way over there. On the way he could see little reminders of the past he had with Harry. An old guitar that Harry had played in a band they had, a green scarf that was obviously from a long time ago, and a small box sitting on an end table from a Christmas they spent together.

When Draco got to the bedroom door he stopped for a minute, waiting to figure out exactly what he was doing here. He pushed it softly and it swung open to reveal a fully awake Harry sitting up in bed, looking at the door.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked softly.

"So were back to Malfoy now? I thought we were well beyond that Harry"

"Fine… What do you want Draco?"

Instead of answering Draco walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell HER?"

Harry refused to look at Draco as he sat there, waiting for an answer. "I was scared. I tried to tell you once but you just yelled and said you already knew when I was going to say. You said that you knew about me and Ginny, though that never happened, and that you were fine with just stopping anything we had right then and there."

Draco looked at Harry, and at the sad look in his eyes. "I should have let you explain. I'm so sorry. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

"I don't know Draco, I just don't know. It's been so long…"

"I know… but will you try?"

"Yes."

Draco smiled and stood up again. I'll leave you to sleep. I hope we can at least get along again, for Abby… Lilly's sake." Harry smiled and nodded. Draco left and when he got back to his bed he broke down and cried himself to sleep.

hey there everyone!! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this thing. I had been trying to update it and then it wouldnt let me upload the chapter for some reason... but my friend Liz helped me get around that. Shes amazing! lol. SO I am sooo sorry it took so long, it wont happen again, I promise!!


	8. Chapter 8

Unexpected Consequences

Ch. 8 daddy mode

A few weeks passed and everyone went back into the normal routine of the day. Abby noticed that Draco was acting as if nothing had changed between them. She didn't want to be treated different, but she would have liked to be acknowledged from time to time. The only time she knew he was paying attention to her was when she was writing song lyrics during class instead of taking notes. She got a hefty detention for that one.

"So you don't want to be treated special?" Neville asked her on the way to the great hall for lunch after she got her detention.

"No, I don't. But it's as if he is completely ignoring me now" she answered quietly. The two of them continued talking about it while they ate lunch. Neville was the first one that Abby filled in about everything that she found out. She figured that since her dad thought it was ok for him to see her in her normal self that it would be ok to tell him everything from now on. It was a nice change, actually. Having someone to talk to about all the different things in life that bother you…

"So what time is your detention tonight?" Neville asked after they were done discussing her being ignored.

"Seven. He did that on purpose too! He knows that I have practice today!"

"Yea, there is a game next week. I'd say good luck but frankly I don't want you to win."

Abby glared at Neville but she knew that he was joking with her. She appreciated it too. Sometimes being the daughter of Harry Potter had its downsides. Actually… most of the time would be considered the down side. She sighed and stood up so that she could run back to the dorm and get her books for the afternoon classes.

That night at 5 minutes till 7 she knocked on the door for professor Malfoy's office. The door swung open and he let her in. As soon as she was in the room she groaned. All over there were piles of old caldrons that needed to be scrubbed clean.

"And I don't want you to use any magic for it either. You can leave when they are all clean"

Abby got to work. It was hard work, but she was not going to complain. She scrubbed for hours and finally got to the last caldron. Glancing at her phone she saw that it was a little after 11. She sighed and got to work. She started scrubbing away at a last bit of dried…stuff in the bottom of the caldron. While she was scrubbing the stuff gave way and her hand went through and was covered in something liquid.

'What the hell is that?' she thought to herself as she wiped off the bit of leftover potion. She looked at the bit that was in the bottom on the caldron and saw that it looked really familiar. She remembered her father taking some strange yellow potion one night so that he would get a cold.

_"I know that normally we try to get rid of colds, but for today I'm going to pretend to have one so that I can call work and it will be believable. Then, once I'm officially sick, I will take the antidote and we can spend all day together. How does that sound?" _

That was for her 8th birthday. That was also the very last day that they had ever spent the whole day together. Well... except for Christmas every year, but that is expected. After all, it is Christmas. She also remembered his telling her about the potion that he was taking. At that point in time she did not "allow" him to take any potion that she did not know about. She knew that this one, if left out for a long period of time, could form a covering, almost like a scab.

"Yuck, that's disgusting." She finished cleaning it up and stacked all of the clean caldrons in the corner before leaving the room and going to her dorm. That night she did not even bother doing her homework before falling asleep right away.

The next morning Abby woke up with one hell of a headache. She noticed that everyone else was already gone and, with a glance at her phone, she noticed that she was to late to be able to go to breakfast. She stood up and tried to walk over to the bathroom to get washed up after she took one step the whole room started to spin, and she had to sit back down again.

'What the hell was that?' she thought and tried to stand up again. That time she was managed to get to the bathroom but as soon as she did she felt sick to her stomach and everything that was in it, though it was not that much, was emptied into the toilet.

When her stomach was completely empty she stood up and walked back to her bed. By the time she got there she was exhausted and covered is sweat. She was also shaking uncontrollably and could hardly move without her body throbbing with pain. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she thought t herself seconds before she fainted.

Draco Malfoy was not the kind of person to worry, but for some reason he had a strange feeling that he should be worried about something. Or someone. That morning he noticed that Abby had not shown up for breakfast. That was not all that strange though… she had been up late and probably over slept. It was nothing to worry about.

Right?

When lunch rolled around and she had still not been spotted he started to really worry. She was not the type to skip classes, and after talking to some of the other teachers quickly he found out that she had not been to any of her classes that morning.

'I'll give it till dinner. If I don't see her at dinner I will go check the hospital wing.' Dinner came and went and still there was no Abby. He walked up to the hospital wing and found out that she was not there either. He sighed and wondered if he should go looking for her. He sighed again and knew that if he didn't go look for her he would never stop wondering where she is.

He walked down to the Slytherin common room and asked Mariah to go up and see if she was in her dorm. He stood in the common room for a minute before he heard Mariah screaming "PROFESSOR COME QUICK!" He ran up the stairs and into the 6th year's dorm. He saw Abby lying on her bed, beat red. She was barely breathing and would not wake up. He also saw that on the floor next to the bed there was something that looked a lot like vomit.

"Abby? Abby can you hear me?" He whispered in her ear. She did not respond in any way, she didn't even stir slightly. "Shit, someone find some floo powder I have to get her to the hospital wing fast." Mariah ran down to the common room to find some powder while Malfoy picked up Abby and carried her down the stairs carefully. By the time he got to the common room Mariah had bullied some floo powder out of a second year and she threw it into the fire a second before Malfoy stepped into it and yelled his destination.

He stepped out of the fireplace carefully and yelled for the school nurse. She hurried out of her office and ran over to the bed where Abby was now being set on. "What happened to her?" she asked as she started doing some quick spells to find out what was wrong with her. Professor Malfoy explained that he found her like that and did not know what actually happened.

A few minutes later the nurse was frazzled and said that she did not know what was wrong with the girl. She tried giving her a fever reducing potion and a number of other things but none of them worked. "Some stronger potions might work but I don't have any of them here. St. Mungos should have them though, if you think we should take her there."

Draco immediately picked her up again and went over to the fire. He waited while the nurse threw some floo powder on and he stepped yelling for him to be taken to St. Mungos. As soon as he entered the waiting room for the hospital there were many witches and wizards taking her from his arms and putting her on a bed to take her to an exam room to figure out what was wrong with her.

As much as he hated admitting it, he knew it was probably his fault. People don't get that sick that fast, it just didn't happen. There must have been some sort of reaction to something that was in one of the caldrons that he made her clean the night before. 'I have to get a hold of Harry.' He thought to himself as he walked back over to the fireplace. St. Mungos always had floo powder ready for people to use so he grabbed a handful and floo'd straight over to the ministry, where he figured Harry would probably still be. He walked out of the fireplace and down the hall to where he knew Harry's office was. He did not even bother knocking and he threw open the door, finding Harry sitting at his desk with a load of paperwork in front of him.

To say that Harry was shocked to see Draco there would be a big understatement, but he did not let that show. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"It's Abby...no. Lilly. She's at St. Mungos."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, but he did not wait for any kind of answer before he walked out of his office and ran to the grates with the fireplaces. He went through to the hospital and started yelling for the secretary to tell him where his daughter was.

"Harry calm down, they don't even know her name right now. You have to explain what happened." Draco said to calm him down. Then a Healer walked out of the exam rooms and went over to the two of them.

"Mr. Malfoy you are the one that brought in the patient aren't you?"

"Yes, I did, is she ok?"

"I'm Healer Green. She is still pretty bad, we don't now what's going on right now with her. But she is stable, which means that we must have parental consent to do any kind of treatment or tests because she is under age…"

He was interrupted by Harry saying, "I'm her father I will sign for whatever needs to be done." Healer Green smiled at him and led him into the room where Lilly was being watched over. Harry grabbed Draco's hand and took him with into the room. When they got to the room they saw that Lilly had woken up, but was barely able to talk.

"Daddy?" she said softly. Harry raced to her side as fast as he could.

"It's ok Lilly. I'm here for you."

"Daddy my head hurts."

"I know Lilly. The Healers are working on figuring out why. They are going to help you get better." Lilly nodded and started to drift off to sleep again but Draco stopped her.

"Wait Lilly you need to stay awake for a minute longer." She opened her eyes again and moved her eyes to find her professor. "Last night when you were serving detention was there something there that I missed? If there was that could be why you're so sick."

Lilly nodded very slightly, but all she cold say before passing out again was, "It had a scab"

Harry and Draco both started trying to think of potions that would scab over if left unattended. Neither could think of any. Draco then suggested asking Hermione if she knew of any. He hated to admit it but she knew what she was doing when it come to… well… anything.

Draco started to walk out of the room to call her, but Harry stopped him. "Draco wait. What is the name of that potion I used to use all the time that would give you a cold? Didn't that scab eventually?"

Draco nodded, "It was just a simple cold serum I think. It scab after a year and then you're not supposed to use it any more because it gets so strong that it basically kills you from touching it."

They told the Healers what they thought it was, but they had to leave the room while they worked on getting Lilly well again.

An hour later Harry and Draco were sitting in the waiting room, and trying to find out what was going on with Lilly. The healer had not been back out to see them and they did not know if anything was working or not.

Harry was feeling stressed, but Draco was feeling guilty. "It's my fault she's sick… I should have checked the caldrons better before I had her clean them."

Harry secretly agreed, but he did not say that. Instead, he decided to comfort Draco. He moved over and wrapped his arms around the man beside him and said, "It's not your fault. You were probably thinking that she would cheat and use her want anyway weren't you." Draco nodded. "And if she had gotten something on her hand she should have known to wash it off better and go to you about it. It's nobody's fault, it just happened. She's a strong girl and well pull through this."

Draco nodded again and wiped away the tears that were running down his cheeks. Harry noticed this and gave him a quick kiss before standing up and going back over to the secretary's desk to see if anything new was available. Just as he got to the door he saw the healer that was talking to him earlier walking towards them. "We were able to stop her from getting worse, so she will live. However, she will be in a bit of pain for a while until we find a strong enough potion to completely reverse the damage done already. Don't worry, we will figure it out soon enough. You can go see her if you want to."

Harry ran back over to where Draco was sitting and told him the news, and they both went back to the room she was in. She was awake again when she got there and she smiled slightly, but it looked almost painful for her.

Harry immediately broke down in tears and went over to her bed. He crawled in next to her and held her tightly against his chest. "Lilly you scared me. I was so scared, you have no idea…"

"It's ok daddy," she said softly while hugging him back. "I'm going to be fine now so there is nothing to worry about."

Harry gave her a kiss on the forehead and reached behind her neck to take off the necklace that she had on. She was instantly in her normal form, and was thankful for it. "They might be able to help more if you're like this," Harry explained. He, then, looked over at Draco and saw that he was standing at the end of the bed looking slightly awkward. Harry got up and walked over to him. "Thank you Draco. You saved her life, you know that?"

"Well what is a father for?" he responded. Harry replied by hugging him and thanking him over and over again.

Lilly watched for a minute before smiling to herself and going back to sleep. Things were really going to change now, and hopefully for the good.

Hope you all liked it. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to update again soon. Please reaview!!


	9. note

SO now that I have read the last book in the harry potter series, this story seems really really really stupid.. I knew it was stupid before but now just... damn!

Who else finished the book? Wasn't it amazing?

As far as I know im gonna keep writing this story just for the hell of it… but I have homework to do before I will have the time.. (yea homework- summer reading. Yuck)

So yea.. bye for now!!


End file.
